This relates in general to recreational devices comprising swings; and more particularly, to a swing combining the motions of rotation in a vertical plane with translation in a horizontal plane, wherein the device is rider-propelled.
A variety of recreational equipment for producing swings with traveling and pivotal movement have been proposed, such as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,548,535 to J. G. Lydecker; 2,083,574 to G. T. Mott; 2,307,141 to E. W. Ladd; 2,448,325 to C. B. Poormen, Jr.; 3,391,931 to W. J. Worley; 3,674,262 to W. R. Tomalinas, Jr.; and 3,838,854 to W. H. Hendrickson.
Of the foregoing, the device disclosed by Lydecker is not a free traveling ride, but moves over a toothed track. The device disclosed by Mott provides a load-supporting surface which is alternately concave and convex in continuous convolutions. The remaining disclosed devices all have a flexible rope or chain type swing attached to the traveling trolley, therefore, requiring a second non-riding parent or playmate to put the unit in operation.